


Not Knowing How

by Illianz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Magic and Science, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illianz/pseuds/Illianz
Summary: A boy who can sense life, a girl who has multidimensional lineage, and another boy with a large snake for a best friend.Enjoy?.... Enjoy.





	1. Into

To be perfectly honest, this story is long in the making but is not anywhere near done. So, if you dislike unfinished stories by fickle authors, not even try with this one.  
However, if you can hang in there for the unknowable amount of time it will take to finish this, I'm almost certain you'll love it.  
With that said, lets get into this shit.


	2. Chapter 2

The breeze gets under my shirt and cools the sweat on my back as I bend to look at a tiny corn snake coiling itself in a sunspot between the weeds beside the road and emitting a purple glow that contrasts with the golden light of the sunset. In moments like this, the thin burn of tired muscles, paired with simplistic beauty, it's easy to forget everything else.  
These moments have become a craving. A huge plus: there are no people where I run. And people are generally ok, but they make so much noise and such little sense. So here I am, the floaty feeling of a runner's high and the world narrowed to a gentle spectrum of sunlight and a tiny snake. The setting sun is what tells me it's time to go home, the lack of sunlight will soon turn the pleasant cooling of sweat to shivers. So I let the rhythmic impact of my steps and the burn of autumn air lead me on.  
When I get inside, the front door opens with a little squeal, and the air is warm and familiar. Dried sweat leads me to the shower, the smell of food to the small kitchen. It was halfway through my dinner when my mind started working again. Homework? Chores? No, no, I did them earlier. Good. Dean and Uncle Reece? Sitting across from me, and at work respectively. How long he'd been there, I have no idea.  
He's cleaning his bowl when he finally speaks to me, "how do you do that? Is it, like, meditation or what?" He notices when I'm too far away to see people. "Mmm. I dunno, just happens." He's leaning on the kitchen counter regarding me thoughtfully before sighing, "Alright. Well, I'm gonna go out for a while. Dad texted to say he'll be a bit late getting home." He's on his way to the door, pulling on a light jacket, "Later."  
Just like that, silence settles around me again. Turning my head, I see the light and, more importantly, the plant on the window sill is dry. Before I know it, there's a cup of water in my hand poised to pour into the small pot. I didn't make that choice myself, but felt no need to resist. Living things are always in need, I'm just one of the few who can hear? See? Know. They tell me what they need and most of the time I give it. There is, however, no point in helping people. They don't ever stop needing things. On the slight chance a person can be satisfied, it won't be worth it.

By the time I hear it, I had crawled into bed for an early night. It was a thin, silvery sound. The kind of sound that goes unnoticed until there's nothing to distract you from it. It beckoned, the way the plant on the sill did, the way a little snake did. Following was not a choice this time.  
The air I barely noticed was cool and mellow. The damp sidewalk was cold until it became damp earth. The moon was high, almost full. I am needed. While I don't often enjoy the pull, this felt almost like I was heading back home, I had never been but I had also been away from for far too long. When trees start to break up the moonlight, I'm close. The pull nearly tipping me forward into a sprint. As I resist this pull just enough to avoid hurting myself, I spot a coil of bronze and gold around white.  
I soon come to stand over it, with the help of the moonlight, I realize that it is a boy dressed in white, sitting up against a tree and a rather large, gold snake coiled around him. He seems to be asleep but the snake looks at me. Maybe into me. The need is coming from the snake and I somehow know that she's not just a snake but nothing else comes to mind when I run my eyes over the little glimmers and folds of her scales. The forefront of my mind is occupied with how surreal this is and barely processes the opening of startlingly blue eyes. When I"ve bullied my mind into some version of awareness, I muster a small "hi," it sounds obscenely loud in the relative quiet of the forest. He smiles like he's greeting an old friend and it feels right. "Hi," his voice is no quieter than my own but it seems to belong here amongst the green cast in moonlight.  
He stands up, holding and shifting the snake who is remarkably calm for a being who had been calling me so hard I was dragged out of sleep to get to her. Just add it to the list of weird shit, I guess. And follow. Follow because he is walking away with the need coiled around his shoulders. Follow because what else am I going to do? Go back home? Ask questions that won't get me the answers I want? No, just follow.  
This is kind of nice anyway. Like a run with its mental quiet without the burn or ache. A focus that can only come from the world is narrowed down to the will of a single being. And it was will, I see now, not need. She willed me out of bed, into the forest, to this boy who was holding her like he barely noticed her weight. And now she was willing me to follow her deeper into the forest and I can't bring myself to be upset.  
It could have been minutes or days but we eventually made it to a house. Maybe cottage was a better word, regardless it looked comfortably nestled into the side of a mountain and sparked curiosity in my focused mind. The boy opened the door, it was unlocked, looked back at me with that smile again, and said, "come in."


End file.
